


Don't ever call me city girl.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, they're just being really dorky together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: There was one thing You Watanabe couldn't stand, and that was being called a city girl.





	Don't ever call me city girl.

You was cold. She couldn’t handle winter very well and was buried under tons and tons of clothing. As for Chika, she seemed to not mind. You was pretty sure that in Chika’s mind, every season was summer. She had a summer state of mind.

“Hey, You-chan…” Chika muttered. You looked at her. They had been looking at the sea in silence, sitting on the dock for a while now and You wondered what she had to say. “I dare you to jump into the sea.”

“What?!”

“I dare you. I dare you to jump into the sea.” She smiled. You didn’t know what to do. Was that some kind of joke? It wasn’t really funny. Maybe it had a deeper meaning? Chika knew she couldn’t understand any kind of metaphors. Maybe Chika was just going insane because of the cold. That made more sense.

“It’s cold, Chika-chan. I’d freeze.”

“I double dog dare you.” You almost jumped when Chika said that, just because she was used to. Saying ‘I double dog dare you’ was kind of a magic spell that made the other do exactly what the other said. No exceptions. But You sighed and tried to be the mature girl in the situation. She thought that if she was, Kanan would be proud and would pat her head and would thank her for stopping Chika from doing something so stupid.

“Chika-chan, even if you-“ She was interrupted.

“What are you now? Some kind of city girl?” You almost clenched her fists. She frowned.

“What did you say?” She felt something boiling inside her and waited for Chika’s explanation.

“I asked you if you were some kind of city girl or something. I mean, to not accept a double dog dare, even if it’s something we’ve been doing since we were kids… It’s not really the You-chan I know. But, if you don’t want to do it…” Chika would have continued if it weren’t for the splash and the water that fell over her. She looked at the sea. You was floating there, with all her clothes on. Even her jacket and woolen hat. She smiled and giggled. You smiled too.

“What about the double dog dare? Come down here!” She said, taking Chika’s arm and pulling her down. Chika didn’t have time to hold her breath, and fell ungracefully in de cold water.

“You-chan!” She exclaimed, throwing some water at the said girl. They were both trembling, but they felt happy. You got closer to Chika.

“Don’t ever call me city girl again, aye, Chika-chan?”

“I wouldn’t dare.”


End file.
